How To Be Yourself Chapter one
by SuperSpectra123
Summary: The fight between you and BlackStar has began! But how does it end? And why are you scared of Kid? Find out soon!


**Chapter One: Big Man's Battle**

You would hit a lady?

* * *

"Amielia Rosa?" Professer Stein called. No one answered. His glasses reflescted the bord expressions of his students. "Has anyone seen the new students Amielia or Faral...or Black Star at the least?" He called again. The class only shrugged. Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside, causing all the students to jump. Maka Alburn ran to the window to investigate.

"What is it Maka?" Her weapon partner, Soul asked as he joined her by the window. "Theres a duel going on outside, it looks like Black Star and the new student" she reported. "What!? Again!?" Tsubaki cried and ran to the window too. Death the Kid then stood up. "So that arragont boy is giving the new students the same welcome he gave me when I arrived here? Why am I not suprised?" He scoffed and headed to the door, his weapons following close behind.

"Were are you going Kid?" Stien called before Kid could leave the room. Kid turned his head slightly and answered. "I want to watch this fight. I'm interested on how the new students will handle Black Star" He simply answered before continuing out the door.

Professer Stein turned the large screw that was lodged inside his head untill it clicked.

"Alright. Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki, come with me. The rest of you will stay here and read chapters 531-537 in your science books" He said before rolling out the door in his chair, along with the three students he called with him.

But when he left, the students only started a war of wadded paper balls flying though the air. Laughing from the class could be heard down the hall, and professer Stein smiled.

* * *

You did a number of flips and spins in order to avoid BlackStar's attacks. For a kid, he was fast. But you were faster, you could sense it in your lean muscles. You lept into the air again, this time going on the offensive. Quick and skillfully, you shot out 3 arrows at Black Star. He managed to avoid two of the arrows, but the other nailed him on the shoulder and sent him flying back.

"Damn it" He growled and charged again. You decided that if you could avoid his attacks, you would have a chance. For a long time, it was just him attacking and you dodging. He managed to land a few blows on you, but that didnt really slow you down.

"Grr, stop running like a little baby and fight me already!" BlackStar roared in frustration as you nimbly dodged a heavy blow. You lept up onto a lower cone that was sticking out of the building and glared down at him.

"What's that? You havn't has enough yet? Very well, I guess it would only be fair if I attacked as well. Faral, Battle Sword mode!" You said. "O-kay!" Faral replied and fazed into a sword. In the blink of an eye, you were hailing BlackStar with quick attacks. The two of you were locked in dangerous combat for a long time. You were so focused on attacking Black Star, you didnt notice the pair of yellow eyes watching you closely.

The both of you stopped for a moment, breathing hard, glaring daggers at eachother. "Had.. huff..enough..huff..yet? huff" BlackStar panted. You laughed and sneered at him. "I was just about to ask the same thing" You spat.

You raised your sword ready to charge, when a new voice cut you off. "I think you both have had enough" A man appeared from the main doors, followed by two girls, and a boy. You turned your head to look at them.

That was when you noticed the boy who had been watching you for the past 10 minutes. He looked about the age of 15, the same as you. He was wearing a black suit with a skull pin as a tie. He had black short hair that hung in front of his yellow eyes and flicked up in the back. But the strangest thing about him was the three white stripes on the left side of his hair. And the way he was watching you, made you feel.. uneasy.

It was almost like he was looking into your soul. You couldn't help but reach out with you mind and listen for his emotions. _'Confused...Intrigued...slightly annoyed...fear..?' _

"Is he scared of me?" You asked yourself. Why would he be scared of you? As you stared back at his yellow eyes, a small buzzing noise hummed in the back of your head. Dull, faint waves of pain washed up aginst the insided of your skull like waves on a beach. You suddenly felt rooted into place, like your feet were to heavy to lift. The humming and pain became louder and sharper by the second. The rest of the boys face disapeared into blackness and all you could see was his golden eyes. An instinct in your mind told you to run, run as far away from the kid as possible. Then you realized that it wasnt his fear.

It was yours.

...

"Amielia, look out!" came Faral's voice, warning you of danger. But his warning was a little to late.

As you turned back to BlackStar, you quickly realized the danger. He had his hand to your stomach, a victorious grin on his face.

"BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" He cried and a blast of firey white pain shocked your body, like a thousand scoulding hot needles peircing every nerve in your body. Your eyes rolled back and your knees buckled, causing you to fall to the ground on your back. You hit the hard ground with a sickening thud.

Faral transformed back into human form and slumped to his knees, he grit his teeth in pain. "What the hell did you just do!?" he growled through clenched teeth.

BlackStar threw his head back and laughed. "I kicked your asses, thats what I did! No one can beat the mighty BlackStar! YAHOO!"

"Makaaaaaaaa CHOP!" A book flew through the air and slammed into his head, and he tumbled to the ground like a stack of dominos.

You could hear laughter and yelling, and it all made your head hurt. You gazed up at the clouds, half aware of what was going on around you. The sky spun in a beautiful vortex of blue and whiteness, spinning and

spinning...

...and ...spinning...

...and ..._spinning.._


End file.
